


Timed Prompt (29/03/17)

by johnwick



Series: Timed Prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M, alfkja i mean i never explicitly say that it's chanyeol but like can you imagine anyone else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/pseuds/johnwick
Summary: Prompt: “Your eyes sparkle like the moonlight reflecting from the water"Time: 10 Minutes





	Timed Prompt (29/03/17)

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends and I do timed prompts sometimes so I just thought I'd add them in here lel. They're v short and some of them like... how do they even relate to the prompt idk????? But yeah anyway!!!!!!!!!! excite

He looks at the crumpled paper in disdain, rereading the message written in clumsy handwriting over and over again.

 

_You’re a furry._

 

“Well,” Baekhyun starts unsurely, looking at the writing over his shoulder, “as far as confessions go, that’s got to be the most interesting one you’ve received?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, opting to let his deep exhale substitute for a reply. This is bullying right? This has got to be some form of cyber bullying (minus the cyber part?) or something. It is anonymous after all. But who would do this? He’s had his fair share of anonymous love letters left in his locker, but this is the first time he’s received this kind of… slander. He sighs again, quieter, angrier.

 

He’s not a _fucking_ furry.

 

“WAIT.”

 

Baekhyun startles next to him, creating a chain-effect and making him jump too.

 

“Wait- wait. Oh my god,” a sweaty boy comes to a halt in front of him. His hair is ruffled up by the wind created from, possibly, the sheer speed of his sprinting, and his mouth parts in ragged exhales.

 

“That was not meant for you.” He plucks the letter right out of a stunned Kyungsoo’s hand, replacing it with another. Kyungsoo looks up at the boy, who has averted all eye contact, and he isn’t sure anymore that the light blush of pink on his cheeks is from running. Baekhyun just sniggers from next to him.

 

Kyungsoo opens up the folded paper. He bites his lip, trying to cover his smile. The message is much nicer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> fhgfhghfghfhfghfghf


End file.
